


Other Half Of Me

by neverweremine



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverweremine/pseuds/neverweremine
Summary: "Don't let Carnage get to Venom," warned Connors. "If Carnage gets to Venom and your friend can't lure him back again..."Peter flapped his hands. "Right, right. Never-ending nightmare. No more Spider-Man or Peter Parker. Forced to wear a terrible color scheme forever."Ava snorted and crossed her arms. "Says the man in red and blue.""Hey, the red and blue is iconic. You take that back."
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Other Half Of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phoebe_Bumbleflip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Bumbleflip/gifts).



If someone told Peter when this began that the superhero business would be wrought with bruises, broken bones, and nightmares then he'd have... Well, he still would've probably leapt out the window in red and blue spandex, but he'd at least have invested in more medical supplies or a PR for Dummies manual - maybe some noise-canceling headphones; they'd go a long way now that he had to share a room with two other people, one of which was a frequent and loud snorer.

.

"Wow, you look like trash," greeted Sam as Peter slid into his seat at the breakfast nook. "What's wrong? Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?"

Someone slid him a plate of toast, eggs, and bacon with a side of the holy grail. Coffee. Peter went for the coffee first - still hot, his spider-sense warned him - before patting the table for a spare fork.

"Come on," needled Sam as Ava slid the fork under his blind hand. He grunted his thanks towards her. "What's got you so grumpy? Spending a free day yesterday with your best friend in a movie theater where you didn't have to spend a cent too hard for you?"

He answered between bites, his mouth polarized between soft, mushy egg and crunchy toast. "Had a nightmare."

"Oh."

He took another, longer sip of the coffee and blinked himself awake. It was only as the fog of drowsiness lifted that he noticed the room's atmosphere. He set his cup down under the gentle eyes of his too-worried teammates.

"Do you want to talk about it?" offered Danny in his smooth, mediator voice. It was a nice offer; an offer that, several months ago, Peter would've rejected without a second thought. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"It was... I was somewhere up high, searching for something."

"Do you know what that something was?" asked Ava.

"No, but I knew I had to find it. It was calling me, or I was calling it. It's... vague."

"Then what happened?" prompted Luke.

"It's fuzzy. I..." Peter screwed his eyes shut tighter.

.

_He crawled on the walls. It was dark, but he relished in the void. His other half, even more so. Some would think searching the darkness for more darkness was a challenge better given up, but he only found the difficulty more fun. His tongue tasted the air. His other half was nearby._

_Plates crashed to the floor. Furniture became upturned. Large claws raked through the floor, the ceiling, the couch. To capture darkness, one must first draw out darkness. A punch. A kick. A claw. Bouncing off the floor and skittering back to one's feet._

_"You're better than this, Pete."_

.

The pressure beneath his eyelids became too much. He opened his eyes to expectant faces. Keeping watch for unwanted ears, he relaxed as he remembered Aunt May's temporary absence; a one-week camping excursion with her rock climbing group. Still, he leaned in close because one could never be too safe. "It's fading, but I think it had to do with me being Carnage and fighting someone. Someone I shouldn't have been fighting."

"Makes sense," commented Ava. "With what happened yesterday, I'm not surprised." She laid a hand on his shoulder, her gaze warm but stern. "It was just a dream."

"I know that," he said, "you think I don't know that? But, thanks."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sam said with a roll of his eyes. "Mushy time over. We've got 20 minutes 'til school starts and I worked hard on breakfast so you better clear your plate or else you're on dishwashing duty."

"One, you don't decide when mushy time is over. Mushy time only ends when it encroaches on awkward territory. We had ten seconds left of mushy time, _at least_. Two, we have a chore wheel. You can't just change the chore wheel willy nilly and assign people tasks whenever you want."

"I can if Aunt May put me in charge while she's gone."

His jaw dropped and he had a hard time getting words to escape his mouth. "What- You? I - Why would you be in charge? This isn't even your house!"

The smug grin on Sam's face was nothing less than insufferable.

.

By the time he'd entered the air-conditioned halls of Midtown High, he had all but forgotten his nightmare. Instead, he was filled with determination at a new objective: hanging out with Harry more. Yesterday was good, but even as they crashed movies with popcorns the size of their torso, there still lingered an air of awkwardness. Harry apologized a gazillion times for dragging him into 'family matters', and while he appreciated the (unnecessary) apology, it got kind of tiring, and during the end-of-the-day goodbye, there was still that uncertainness of whether they'd hang out anytime soon or if they would drift apart again; not for any malicious reason on either of their parts, but because life got in the way.

So it was as he entered school that he became eager to find Harry. He found him near their lockers and he raised his hand to wave hi, but was taken aback the closer he got. Harry was a mess, his usually neat, combed hair awry and under his eyes were a set of bags so big that they could've belonged to a mother shopping for a household of 12. Peter felt terrible but Harry looked worse. What were the chances that his best friend was having nightmares too? No doubt pretty high, seeing as how they experienced the same thing yesterday.

Poor, Harry. He shouldn't have been dragged into this, but he was, and as his best friend, he should be there to support him.

"Hey, Har. Are you okay? I know yesterday was a mess but - "

Harry's head shot up. Now, up close, he could see the wildness; catch the unhinged quality to his irises. "A mess? You think yesterday was just a mess?" His voice rose in pitch at the end before he gave an empty-sounding laugh which ended as soon as it started. His hand came up, shaky-like, to run through his hair before he abruptly snatched Peter's wrist and started dragging him. Peter knew with his super strength, he could break out of the hold easily, but went along as Harry power-walked through the corridors.

"Whoa, where's the fire, Har?" joked Peter once Harry let go. They were in the men's restroom, and Peter's stomach sunk as he remembered the last time Harry dragged him to the bathroom to talk. Didn't end well then, and he doubted it would end well now.

"What do you remember from yesterday?"

"Huh?"

"Yesterday. What happened?"

"Uh. Your dad kind of kidnapped me-"

"After that."

"We went to the movies-"

"After that."

"I went home and had dinner. Did some homework-"

"What were you doing around 2 AM?"

Hands gripped his shoulder in a stranglehold.

"I don't -" He blinked. Two AM? "I was asleep in my room."

The hands tightened. "No," stated Harry. "You weren't. Pete, you went Carnage."

"What!?" He ducked under the hands, backing away as a shiver erupting over his spine. Something hit his back and he steadied himself, hands gripping the white porcelain sink before he fell over from weak knees. "I'm - I was in my room - I couldn't have turned Carnage - " A lightbulb went off in his head and he straightened as confidence overtook him. That's right. Luke and Danny both slept in his room. There was no way he could've snuck out without them noticing.

But Harry was shaking his head. "You went back to the penthouse as Carnage at, like, 2 in the morning. I had to get into the symbiote just to get you to leave and even then you hissed 'I'll be back,' like some supervillain. If you don't believe me then maybe you'll believe this."

The phone shoved into his face had a timestamp in the corner. 2:10:46 AM, it read, showing off a familiar angle of the penthouse in the unfamiliar glow of night mode. A blur darted past the camera. Nausea welled as a figure landed atop the coffee table, lit in shades of white, but there was no doubt about it. It was a symbiote; slimmer than Venom but with wicked claws and jagged teeth - and was this how he looked like? Floating tendrils and spindly limbs and long, flickering tongue?

It didn't take long for Carnage to live up to its namesake. It flipped over the coffee table first, claws digging into the expensive upholstery, tendrils lifting the furniture only to crash it to the ground. It didn't take long for Harry to enter the picture in his silk pajamas, his expression scared before transforming into determined. The boy in the video approached slowly, hand lifted as if to call the symbiote to him again, but Peter _knew_ as Harry came closer and closer and as Carnage stilled as if transfixed that it was nothing more than a ploy; a way for the symbiote to toy with his prey.

.

_"You're better than this, Pete."_

.

He focused his gaze elsewhere as the playback took a turn for the worse, only to catch a dark bruise peeking under Harry's collar. "D- Did I do that?" croaked Peter. He coughed, his hands shaking on the sink. Thankfully, Harry decided they'd both seen enough and he pocketed his phone soon after.

"No. That was da - the Goblin. Don't worry, I got to Venom before you could do any real damage."

Harry rubbed at his nose, his blue irises focused on anything that wasn't Peter. He tugged at his ear lobes and jumped as the warning bell rung.

"We should get to class," he said, "but don't worry, Pete, I'm not gonna abandon you. You were there for me when I was getting used as a puppet by Venom, and I'll be there for you through this."

They separated at the door to the bathroom; Harry to Calc and Pete to World History. It wasn't so hard to notice the signs: the paleness of Harry's skin, the way he favored his left leg over his right, the way he carried his books instead of using his backpack as if any pressure on his back would cause him to keel over and die.

Harry always was a bad liar.

.

"Whoa, what's the rush?" asked Ava. SHIELD agents quickly moved aside as Spider-Man barreled past, his long legs bounding past so that even Luke had a hard time catching up to him.

"Remember that nightmare I had?"

"Yeah?"

"Wasn't a nightmare."

Luke, Danny, Sam, and Ava glanced at each other, their small pause giving Peter enough time to reach halfway across the room. They hastened to rejoin him. "What do you mean it wasn't a nightmare?"

"I _mean_ I turned into Carnage and wrecked my best friend's home at two AM."

"That can't be possible," stated Luke, "We were sleeping in your room _with_ you. We would've noticed-"

But Peter had already accounted for that. "Are you sure? Between you sleeping like the dead and Danny with his earplugs and sleep mask, would you have noticed if I turned into Carnage?"

There was a noticeable silence. "Well, when you put it like that..."

.

"There doesn't seem to be any signs of the symbiote with preliminary scans but that doesn't mean much considering the symbiote's capabilities." Doctor Connors tapped away at his computer. "If the symbiote was, as you say, injected into your bloodstream, then we could do blood tests but with the radioactive nature of it; it will take a while to retrieve the results, if any results show up at all."

"So what you're saying is that there's no way of knowing if Carnage is still in me or not?"

"Well," Connors sighed, "there is one way which is to catch you in the act, but besides that...not definitively."

Peter swung his legs off the medical chair and curled up. Why him? No, he knew that question. Goblin wanted a perfect successor; a 'son' he could boss around. The real question was: Why take him over in his sleep? Why go to the Osborn's penthouse? He closed his eyes as he tried to remember his nightmare.

_His tongue tasted the air. His other half was nearby._

"He wants Venom."

"What?"

He popped his eyes open, staring his friends and teammates down, their mouths set stiff in thin lines and tense shoulders. "Carnage wants Venom. He wants to get back together."

"It would make sense," mused Doctor Connors. "Your friend might've been able to lure in the Venom symbiote, but whatever the Goblin added to make Venom must've gained a consciousness of its own when it was inserted into your bloodstream, but it wasn't meant to be separated. Without Venom, it is severely weakened, which might explain why it's taking over Peter's body while it sleeps."

"Might explain?" asked Sam.

Doctor Connors scratched at his chin. "Without more information, this is just conjecture. Peter might be Carnage's host, but seeing as how no one's seen him turn into Carnage, he might not be. Carnage might have only appeared at night because it's too weakened to do anything while its host is awake, it might've only chosen night time because it's a good time to plan a break-in. Without more information..."

"Okay," Ava said, "So say Peter still has Carnage and Carnage is attacking Oscorp to get to the Venom symbiote, how do we get Carnage out without hurting Pete?"

"Unclear."

" _Unclear_?" Sam repeated disgustedly.

"The first time we encountered a symbiote like this was with Venom and your friend Harry. The first time Venom was removed without the symbiote itself jumping hosts was when Harry was electrocuted on a 20-feet billboard. The second time was yesterday, with Harry himself willing the Venom symbiote out. The first one is too dangerous to try and the second - well, we could try it." Five pairs of eyes landed expectantly on Peter.

"Uh. Okay. That's a lot of pressure. I'll just -" He scrunched his face and clenched his fists and tried to will the Carnage symbiote from his body. "Get out of my body. Get out of my body. Get out of my body." He repeated the words several more times then winked an eye open. "Did it work?"

"No," stated everyone.

"You look like you were constipated," added Sam.

"So now what?" asked Luke. "Are we just supposed to wait until night time and prevent Peter from wreaking havoc?"

"For now, yes. I'd say we keep Peter for an overnight study but with the nature of the symbiote and the fact that we've lost one SHIELD headquarters already, it would be safer if you can keep him somewhere isolated but secure. I'll try to devise a way to secure the symbiote but for now, this is the most I can offer. Sorry I couldn't help more."

At the downturned face of one unreasonably handsome doctor, Peter patted him on the shoulder. "No, it's fine! More than fine, really. I mean, if you had the cure right there handy-dandy then that would've been unrealistic. I would've asked you if you were a clone or a supervillain, or, I don't know, a cosmic being descended from the stratosphere disguised as a normal scientist to mess around with us mere mortals. So sleep somewhere isolated, make sure I don't cause carnage - haha, get it?"

When no laughter came forth, Peter coughed and continued. "Tough crowd. Anyways, anything else we should keep in mind?"

"Don't let Carnage get to Venom," warned Connors. "If Carnage gets to Venom and your friend can't lure him back again..."

Peter flapped his hands. "Right, right. Never-ending nightmare. No more Spider-Man or Peter Parker. Forced to wear a terrible color scheme forever."

Ava snorted and crossed her arms. "Says the man in red and blue."

"Hey, the red and blue is _iconic_. You take that back."

.

They said their goodbyes to Connors and, once Fury found out about their little dilemma, were spared their usual weekday training in place of figuring out their game plan.

"I trust I don't have to tell you what will happen if we can't bring you back."

Peter saluted. "No, sir." He made a show of gulping and tugging at his collar, "Not at all."

"Good."

.

There was no question that the house wasn't viable. Even with Aunt May gone and SHIELD prepared to replace every single floorboard at a second's moment, there were just too many variables with Carnage in play. Neighbors could be taken over, cars and trees overturned - a general mess that would be hard to hide, even with SHIELD's help.

It was Danny that came up with the brilliant idea.

"How about the school? It already has SHIELD safeguards, including a lockdown feature. If we take turns on lookout and make sure the rest of the school is locked down-"

"Brilliant," exclaimed Ava, who had begun surveying a map of SHIELD warehouses. "It's familiar, it's defensible, and I won't have to sleep on a dirty warehouse floor."

Peter perked up. "I'm all for not sleeping on a dirty warehouse floor."

Sam rubbed his hands together. "All right, we got a game plan. Let's pack up and make sure we have everything for an overnight stay including home-cooked food because I am not," he shuddered, "eating cafeteria food for dinner or breakfast."

.

There was someone in the house. There was someone in the house and Aunt May wasn't due back until the weekend.

"Maybe she came back early?" murmured Sam.

"And left the front door wide open?"

Luke scratched his head. "I'm with Pete, anyone who leaves their door open in New York is either a rich person who couldn't care less if their stuff was stolen or someone who hasn't been in New York for long, and I'm guessing Aunt May is neither."

Peter knew the question was rhetorical, but he nodded regardless.

They waited for five, ten, fifteen seconds for someone to come to their sense and close the door but no one did. Peter gestured to Luke and Danny, "You two go around the back. Ava, you keep an eye on the windows. Sam and I will go through the front."

They split up like a well-oiled machine, slinking off to the shadows. It was still daylight outside and they had already changed into their civvies, but if there was a supervillain, Peter would ensure didn't see him coming.

As he climbed the familiar porch, the discordant sounds of cabinets being opened and closed, cutlery rattling in their wooden boxes, reached his ears. So they were in the kitchen. Not a supervillain then, probably, unless there was a supervillain interested in kitchen utensils. A simple mugger then, one who decided to go through the first floor before raiding the second one. He tried to remember if he left any of his spider paraphernalia out in his room. If the thug had gone straight for the bedrooms and found out his equipment then this could've been bad - not that it wasn't already bad, but -

"Hey, earth to dunderhead," hissed Sam. He was flanking one side of the front door while Peter flanked the other, his back flat against the wall, his shoulder settled uncomfortably against the crowning of the door. "Did you forget to lock the door on the way out?"

"What? I always lock the door on the way out."

"Well, I don't see any marks on the door and I know for a _fact_ that Fury made the lock unpickable, so how the heck did he get in?"

"I don't know, the windows?"

"So the intruder is smart enough to go through in the windows but dumb enough to unlock the front door and leave the front door wide open?"

"Maybe it's a trap?" suggested Peter, but even he was unsure. The thug was making an awful lot of noise. "Look, on the count of three, let's go in. If something happens, we still have our comms, and Luke and Danny and Ava are surrounding the perimeter so it should be fine. One, two-"

They pounded through the living room and into the kitchen, muscles tense, expression determined only to find-

"Oh, it was the first one."

Peter drew in his middle finger away from the web shooter's trigger and lowered his hands. "Harry? What are you doing here?"

Sam sighed and backtracked to the front door, "False alarm," he yelled loudly. "It's just moneybags."

Meanwhile, Harry raised aloft a cheese grater. "I got hungry waiting for you and I found some pancake batter in the fridge so I thought I'd make some pancakes."

"So why are you holding a cheese grater?"

"Is this not what you make pancakes with?"

"Oh boy," Sam said as he made his way back inside. Ava coming in after him and pointedly closing the door behind them. Luke and Danny made their way to the kitchen from the back door, their expressions more amused than Sam and Ava's exasperated. "So I was right," stated Luke. he provided no further explanation.

"Harry, not that I don't like seeing you buddy, but is there any reason why you're here?"

"I sent you a bunch of texts... which I'm guessing, since you seem surprised to see me, you haven't read any of them."

"Oh." A red flush dotted Peter's face. "No, I've been pretty busy -"

"It's fine." He put the cheese grater down and tapped his finger on his jeans. His eyes darted between Peter and the rest of the team, before settling on Peter, "Hey, uh, I need to talk to you about that thing this morning. In private. So-"

"They already know," stated Peter. He watched as his friend's eyes rounded out and an almost invisible sheen of hurt covered his eyes before they broke away to stare at the floor.

"Oh," said Harry.

"Tell me what you were going to say. Is there something you figured out?"

"Besides the fact that I think Carnage was after Venom?"

"Figured that one out already," stated Sam. Peter elbowed Sam in the side. Hard.

"Ow," whimpered the shorter teen.

"Well, I was going to suggest we have a sleepover here. I have Venom locked in a vault at-"

Danny's reflexes had always been the quickest and it was within a blink of the eye that he pressed his hand against Harry's mouth. "Perhaps it is wisest that you do not reveal where the symbiote is located." Gently, after Harry nodded, Danny removed his hand and took a step back.

"Actually," said Peter, ignoring the way Ava rounded the group to Harry's blind spot and began frantically gesturing, running her pointer finger across her throat and shaking her head back and forth, "we already had plans for a 'Carnage alert' sleepover at the school. You can come too if you want."

There was the slap of palm meeting forehead but in true cat-like fashion, when Harry turned his head, Ava's hands were by her sides. "I saw a fly," she lied.

He turned back to Peter, none the wiser. "I'm in."

.

There was a small problem in inviting Harry in which they couldn't activate any of the SHIELD defenses until he was asleep, and so they tried everything they could think of to tire him out: following workout videos to playing truth or dare to watching the goriest, horror-iest horror movies to scare him to sleep. In retrospect, maybe the horror movies weren't the greatest idea.

"' _Don't worry, Harry's like a baby,_ ' you said. ' _Guy goes to sleep way early,_ ' you said." Sam mocked quietly in between another round of poker. Despite having settled into their sleeping bags twice already, every time someone tried to sneakily go to the principal's office to turn on the lockdown protocols, Harry squiggled out of his bag and demanded they stay up longer. Yeah, they really shouldn't have gone with the scary movies.

"I raise," said Luke as he knocked on the floor.

"Are you sure?" taunted Danny. Out of all of them, he had the best poker face.

"I'm sure," said Luke. Danny raised a brow. "Maybe. I don't know. Should I raise?"

"No, fold. You gotta fold."

Luke swatted Peter away with a wave of his hand. "Boy, I'm not taking advice from the guy who got kicked out on the first round."

Peter pouted and sat back on his haunches. After stealing some snacks from the cafeteria, they had decided to play a game of poker. It wasn't a very high-stakes game but when you're teenagers bored in an abandoned school, it served as entertainment. Everyone was paying rapt attention as Sam dealt the cards but Peter found his focus waning. How long had they been up? How long could he continue to stay up?

No, he couldn't think like that. If he went to sleep before everything was in place then...

He lifted himself to his feet. Coffee. He needed coffee. There had to be a coffee machine somewhere around here; he'd seen Agent Coulson sipping at his "#1 Principal" cup enough times to know it to be true. He just had to find it.

In his drowsy state, he left their chosen classroom without a sound.

.

There was a coffee machine in the teacher's room but it had the robustness of something you'd find on the side of the road and chugged along at the slowest pace possible. Peter sat on one of the nearby plastic chairs with a leg one centimeter shorter than the other, so that every time he slumped forward, the chair would tilt uncomfortably. He wanted to get a better chair but found his body too heavy to even think of moving.

The coffee machine beeped. The coffee had been finished. He should get it. In a minute.

.

.

.

The last thing Peter thought was, "I wonder if Luke won yet," and then...

Nothing.

.

Venom called to him. His other half was still in the building it was in before, but deeper. Deeper and deeper still. When he entered the building, everything told him to wreck everything, tear the humans that occupied the night from limb to limb, savor their flesh on his teeth and his claws and his serpentine tongue, but whatever spare senses he had, the little bit of Venom still within him that spoke of experience, told him to bide his time until he was rejoined and stronger. Only then could he cause the true carnage he was capable of bringing.

It was easy enough to pry the elevator doors open and crawl his way down until the call roared. It was like sundering tender meat to get past the metal doors blocking his way. The vault door, on the other hand...

His symbiote sense tingled as a familiar boy with a bucket on his head flew in, arms raised.

"I'd say, 'Don't make me do this, Webhead,' but we both know I don't mean it."

He crouched but spread his stance wider; his tendrils sharpened to a razor edge. "Not 'Webhead'. I. Am. Carnage!"

"If you say so, dumbo!" Nova started blasting but Carnage was sleeker and faster. He jumped out of the way and shot his tendrils. The boy was fast and he blasted any that came near, but the room was crowded with storage racks that reached the ceiling and for every blast, for every wrong turn, there was another crescendo and crash that fed Carnage's inner chaos like an all-out buffet. With only a jump and a twist, Carnage dodged a blast meant for him and watched as it connected with the keypad on the vault door. There were a few sparks, and then-

"Carnage thanksssss you," he said before sending the tendrils to wrap around the superhero's waist and crash him into the nearest storage rack. The superhero teen went down in a pile of limbs and unmarked boxes and he allowed himself a little laugh before diving into the vault itself.

"Uh, guys? Mayday. Mayday," said Nova. "You need to get down here quick. The vault just opened."

Cameras and motion-activated lasers were littering the vault. Carnage gave no acknowledgment to any of them as he strutted to the singular canister propped on a pedestal in the middle of the room. Alarm bells rang and the white vault flashed red as he tripped the first laser but it only served as a celebration. It was time to become whole again.

"Peter, don't!" yelled a familiar voice.

_Harry?_

No. No, Harry. No Peter either. Peter is asleep. There would be no repeat of last time.

But to make sure-

He shot a tendril to the boy's tender neck, only for Powerman to come between them. A tricky one. Invulnerable skin didn't lend well to tearing flesh apart, but that didn't mean he couldn't be moved by other means. Sturdy, but not flexible. Jumping to the roof, Carnage went over Powerman's head and thrust his tendrils towards that vulnerable skull, only for White Tiger to claw them away.

If only he had his other half, then he would be faster, stronger, better able to defeat them, but if the boy tempted Venom again...

He did a 180 and skittered towards the canister, falling to the floor with a thump that shook his knees as he ran on all four towards his destination. "He's making a break for it!" yelled White Tiger.

"Not on my watch," stated Iron Fist. "I'd rather not fight a friend, but you leave me no choice." As if out from the shadows, the trained martial artist gave Carnage quite a workout as he watched his feet. One rotation, two rotation, they danced the night away, and in between one 360 and the next, Carnage spotted Harry left alone and vulnerable.

It was quite easy then, with one eye on the glowing fist and the other on the boy, to command his tendrils to get rid of him. The boy he was meant to replace collided with the wall ten feet off the ground and accompanied with a sickening crack. When the tendril inched back, he fell over like a rag doll, his body as still as roadkill. Then, while everyone was distracted, he bounded toward the canister and used his claws to break it open. His other half, which had been so desperately pounding against the glass of his confinement during the fight, went to him gladly and he could feel himself regaining his strength.

No more splitting in half. No more waiting for night to appear. No more gods and no more masters.

His face split into a grin.

"I. AM. CARNAGE!"

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/Neverweremine1)
> 
> So this was actually supposed to be a Carnage-centric fic, but Carnage doesn't really come into play until the end.... Whoops. Sorry about that!


End file.
